Candy Kiss
by Digigir
Summary: Taichi brings Yamato to a candy store, telling him that he has something special in mind for him, and Yamato thinks Taichi meant something a bit more then candy... Yaoi Taito\Yamachi Fluff! X3


**Title: **Candy Kiss (Yamachi\Taito)

** Prompt: **Candy Store

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Notes: **Sorry they're a little OOC…but enjoy anyway…XD

* * *

It was just me and Taichi…Taichi and me.

"I promise to get you something, too," He told me, as he smiled at me, before pulling me through the door.

As soon as the door shut behind me, the smells lured me deeper into the small little shop.

The dark liquorish, the bubble gum, the chocolate…

Taichi and I breathed in the scents, before he skipped off and grabbed a small lollipop.

He held it out to me, "Here, Yamato, take this. I'll buy it later."

I grabbed it, and grinned at him. "For you, or is it for me?" I ask.

Taichi patted me on the back. "It's for me. I have something else for you."

He stalks off to find something else, and I follow him.

"Are you going to tell me what that something is?" I wonder aloud.

Taichi lets out a short, playful laugh. "Nope."

"Can I _guess_ what it is?"

Taichi looks at me, his eyes dark and mischievous as the liquorish in his hands. "Fine, you can guess."

I point to the liquorish he's holding, "Is _that_ it?"

Taichi shook his head, as he places it back down. "No…" he says, as he glides away from me again, and strolls by a shelf full of mints.

"How about a mint, are you gonna get me one of those?"

Taichi smiles slyly. "Guess again!" He cries.

"Shimatta!" I curse, but with a laugh, throwing a piece of bubble gum at him. "Give me a hint."

Taichi picks up the gum and puts it in his mouth, chewing it loudly, that evil smile still on his mouth.

"No." he answers.

"Please?"

Taichi sighs and rolls his eyes, blowing a bubble with the gum. I notice it's the same color and texture of his lips.

"Fine," he says in an unimpressed tone, after the bubble pops.

"It's something sweet… and sugary..." He mutters to me, grabbing a butter scotch, but placing it back where it was.

I snort. "Baka…" I shake my head.

It continued like that for a while, and I was getting more and more curious, since he says no to almost all the candies in the store.

Taichi tells me to close my eyes while he pays for his lollipop, and what he's buying me.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" he snickers, as I squeeze my eyes shut.

I hear him and the casher muttering to each other, the clicking of buttons, and the shuffling of money.

"Okay, open them." I hear Taichi's voice.

I open one eye, and then another, and see him smiling, and holding a small, brown paper bag.

His chocolate brown hair bounces in excitement, as he lifts the small pink lollipop that he handed me from the bag, and pops it in the side of his mouth, like a small child.

"Come on Yamato, I have your candy," he says, gesturing to the door.

We open the door, and the glorious smells of fudge and syrup fade away, and the cold winter air returns to us, chilling our noses and fingers.

Taichi turns to me, as we hover by the door. "Now, you have one more guess. _Okay_?" he makes sure I understand.

I nod. "Okay."

I bite my lip, thinking of what it might be. "Is it…possibly…maybe…"

And then, I think of it. That _must_ be it.

I open my eyes, and grin widely at him.

I grin at his liquorish eyes, his chocolate brown hair, and his two, perfect, bubble gum lips that have a lollipop stick poking out to the side of them.

I grabbed his face in my pale hand, and pull him close to me.

"Is it…this…?" I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear, before pressing my own lips against his candy ones.

I feel his entire body freeze, and I feel his face grow warm, as I wrapped my arms around him.

And all too soon, he pulls away from the kiss, a sprinkle of blush on his cheeks.

"Did…I guess right…?" I mutter questioningly.

The lollipop in his mouth falls onto the snow. He shakes his head no.

I feel my own face turn pink. "T-then what was it?"

Taichi slowly reaches in the bag, and silently pulls out a large, rainbow lollipop, about as big as my hand.

We look at each other awkwardly, as I slowly grab it, and bring it to my chest.

I avoid his gaze, and stare into the sunlight, that is just disappearing over the snow covered hills.

For a moment we are quiet.

And then, with out turning to look at him, I mumble, "Thank you, Taichi-kun."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, Taichi?"

"Hai?"

"Sorry."

"No need."

* * *

_~*~_ Thanks for reading! _~*~_

-Kokata-chan

(Plz Review~!)


End file.
